Levi "Snake" Turner
Appearance :Levi is skinnier than average, but not horrifically skinny. He does have some upper body strength, but nothing that's very noticeable, if at all. His eyes are a chestnut brown with a red tint, and he has brown hair that's cut short. He'll tend to run his hands through it, making it spiky. Street Clothes :Normally seen wearing a dark pair of worn, well fitting jeans that have rips and tears in them. He likes to wear black short sleeve shirts with some sort of bright neon design on it, or just a plain white shirt of the same style. For shoes, he wears a pair of black and white slip-on shoes (like Vans). He has a black belt that is covered in silver studs along with a small chain necklace with a pendant that he always keeps under his shirt, and a large leather bracelet with two metal snaps that has silver designs on it. Notable Equipment :Levi always carries around a six inch switchblade in the back of his pants. Personality :Levi is a very quiet and shy boy. He doesn't like to be in big groups of people, and with the wrong people even a small group can make him uncomfortable. Though his appearance tends to put people off, Levi is really very nice. He very rarely gets a chance to show that to people though, because almost everyone new he meets tends to brush him off. The few people who take the time to get to know Levi are astounded at how different he is. Once he opens up, he completely opens up. He's funny, sincere, and the best friend you could ever have. Willing to fight anyone for you, even if it's over the silliest thing. The moment he feels that his trust was betrayed though, he'll close right back up, and the more it happens the harder it gets for him to open up at all. Powers and Abilities Phasing :Levi has the ability to move through inanimate objects and living things as well. It takes virtually no time for him to prepare himself to move through something, being able to pass through things while running without slowing down. He's also able to hold himself inside of objects for up to ten minutes, always giving him the perfect hiding place. Weaknesses :When he hides inside of a wall, a rock, a tree, or anything, he takes a risk. If his power were to shut off while inside, he can quickly suffocate having no way to get out. When he moves through things, it uses almost no power, and he gains it back almost as quickly as he uses it. When he hides in things though, it quickly drains his strength leaving him unable to phase through things for twenty minutes, but he's always careful for a little while still, just in case it happens to blink out. Other Abilities :Levi knows a good amount of martial arts, having learned from a friend who was highly skilled. Among the things he learned, he was taught how to fight with a knife. Because of this, Levi always carries around a six inch switchblade in the back of his pants, which he finds to be his best weapon. Relationships RELATIONSHIP #1 :RELATIONSHIP DESCRIPTION HERE RELATIONSHIP #2 :RELATIONSHIP DESCRIPTION HERE History Backstory ---- :Levi was orphaned at a very young age. The only knowledge he has of his parents, is that they left him on the doorstep of an orphanage when he was only eighteen months old. There were no letters in the box he was left in, only a necklace with a coiled snake on it, wrapped in a piece of paper with a name on it. The necklace was given to him when he was thirteen by the man and woman who ran the orphanage. Growing up with so many other children was not very pleasant for Levi. By nature he was very quiet, even when he was young. The other children tries to involve him at first, but Levi would have none of it, and the others eventually gave up. The man and woman who ran the orphanage were kind to Levi, to his face anyways. In private they could often be heard discussing how odd he was, and wishing someone would take him away. They didn't know it, but Levi had been walking past their door one night when he was ten or so, and heard them discussing him. After that he simply became more withdrawn and silent, though no one knew why. :When people came to look for children to adopt, they would often pass right over Levi, not wanting to take in the quiet and withdrawn child it seemed he was. Nobody thought he noticed the looks, but he did notice very much. When he was twelve years old, after it happened again, Levi ran outside and climbed over the fence planning on never coming back. The moment his feet hit the sidewalk though, he was knocked down by someone rounding the corner very fast. Levi lay on the ground dazed, as the boy who ran into him stood over him worriedly. After a few minutes, Levi opened his eyes and looked right into the other boy's eyes. The boy, who seemed to be four or five years older than Levi, sighed with relief and offered him a hand up, introducing himself only as Star. Sore from being knocked down, Levi was grateful for the hand up, and introduced himself as he got up. Star started questioning Levi about where he had come from, and why he wasn't watching where he was walking, how old he was, etc. Levi, not used to having someone talk to him so much, simply stood there staring with a blank look on his face. :Eventually, Star realized that Levi wasn't paying attention, and he stopped talking and tilted his head to the side. Levi started as he noticed he was staring and turned around to climb back over the fence, mumbling an apology. Levi felt a hand on his shoulder, stopping him, and he heard Star ask if he lived in the orphanage. Still unable to say anything Levi nodded his head slowly up and down. Nothing was said for a moment until Star started talking aloud to himself, quietly and quickly. Levi was only able to catch small bits of what he was saying such as, "Needs a friend, can't keep on, teach him a thing or two, everyone deserves a chance, he doesn't know what he can do" and so on. Eventually Star stopped and turned Levi around, and bent down a little so they were eye to eye. Star then offered him something Levi had never had before. A friend. Star made him a deal. If Levi stayed in the orphanage until he was sixteen, Star would come by every night and sneak him out to teach him things. Levi quickly nodded his head, not really knowing what Star was talking about, but thrilled at the idea of having a friend. :After a few more important details passed between them, such as which room was his, Star gave him a leg up so Levi could could back over the fence. A friendly smile crossed over Levi's face as he watched Star lope away, calling out a promise to be back at eleven that night. Levi wondered how he was going to get in, but thought to himself that Star seemed to know what he was doing. That night as Levi lay awake in his bed, he tried not to get to hopeful, trying to brace himself for the disappointment he would feel is Star didn't show up. He was concentrating on this so hard though, that he didn't notice the hand on his shoulder shaking him. Only after he starting shaking harder did he realize that Star had kept him promise, and was standing at the side of his bed. Without a word, they both crept silently out of the house and out into the streets. Very rarely had Levi ever been outside of the building, and he was almost too excited to contain himself. He was so enthralled that he didn't notice Star watching him with a smile on his face, until several minutes later. :Star laughed at the blush that appeared on Levi's face and told him to follow him. They went several miles into the city until they came to a fairly deserted area. Star went up to one of the seemingly empty buildings, and motioned for Levi to follow him inside. Levi's mouth dropped open and he walked inside slowly, looking throughout the room. There were swords, knives, and staffs hung on the walls, and mats leaning against the walls. Star explained to Levi that he had learned martial arts his whole life, and that this was practice room. He took Levi around showing and explaining all the different items. After Star took Levi around the room, he took him into the next room over, which had his kitchen and bedroom. They were sitting at the table, having a drink when Star asked Levi if he wanted to learn to fight hand to hand, and with a weapon. Levi nodded his head quickly, not believing this could be happening. Star said that before they started though, he had something else to teach him. :They stood up and Levi stood a foot from the wall facing it, with his new friend behind him. Star grabbed Levi by the shoulders and told him to concentrate on the wall as hard as he could. Levi laughed and tried to turn around, thinking this was a joke. When he noticed that Star looked very serious however, he stopped laughing and did what was asked. He stared at the wall as hard as he could, putting every ounce of concentration he could on it. He was concentrating so hard, he was startled to feel himself moving forward and moving fast. All Levi saw was the wall coming at him and he put up his hands to protect his head, only to feel nothing. He stumbled to the ground and stood up quickly, frightened. He looked around to see that he was in Star's work out room now. He looked over when he heard a door opening, only to see Star standing there, grinning broadly. He noticed though that Levi was scared and confused and took him back to the room they had been in. Star explained to Levi that he had a power. He could sense other peoples powers and knew what they were, whether that person knew of them or not. Earlier, when they met, Star could feel Levi's power, and was pretty sure that he didn't know about it. Levi listened closely as Star explained this, and explained to Levi about his own power. :They spent all night talking until it was time for Levi to get back to the orphanage. After that night Star came for Levi almost every night and brought him back to the building, where he helped Levi learn what he could do with his powers, and also spent time teaching him to fight. Back at the orphanage Levi changed. He was still quiet and withdrawn, but everyone noticed that he was more confident in himself. On Levi's sixteenth birthday, Star gave him one of his knives, a black and silver switchblade. He explained to Levi that he had taught him what he could, and that now it was up to himself to do with it what he wanted. Star explained that with a power like his, he had much room for improvement, and that people would want him for things. Levi broke in and told Star that he had heard about people who helped others, and he wanted to be like them. Star smiled and told Levi that that was exactly what he wanted to hear. They spent one last night together that day, and in the morning they said their goodbyes. Star told Levi that he was moving on, that he had some things he needed to take care of. Levi was upset, but was comforted when Star said he would be back one day, and that he would find Levi. Levi trusted him. HEADING #1 ---- :HISTORY DESCRIPTION HERE HEADING #2 ---- :HISTORY DESCRIPTION HERE List of Character Appearances *APPEARANCE #1 *APPEARANCE #2 Character Also Mentioned In: *ARTICLEMENTIONEDIN Notes Category:Browse Category:Content Category:Characters Category:NPCs Category:Original NPCs Category:Inactive NPCs Category:Teen Titans Category:Earth Category:Humans Category:Knife-Wielders Category:Martial Artists Category:Phasing Category:Titans Together